This invention creates an alternative to concrete as a means to support a structure that is subjected to various load and weight bearing forces such as compression, overturning, torsion, sheer or uplifting. Traditional concrete foundations are essentially a counterweight. Not only is concrete very expensive, the utilization of concrete for a foundation is subject to many restrictions. Many factors that affect installation time are beyond the control of a contractor. But even beyond the uncontrollable factors, there is no way around the enormous amount of time required to complete the arduous twenty-plus step on-site process to build a concrete foundation. Concrete foundations can, and often do fail. There is a need for an alternative to concrete foundations to provide a solution to the many concrete installation problems and the prohibitive cost. The EarthLoc Steel Foundation Module (“ESFM”) is design-engineered to lock into the earth to permanently seize (frictional force) enough soil as to guarantee foundational support three to fives time greater in capacity than any force that could be applied to the structure (safety factor). Additionally, on-site installation of an ESFM is a 3-step process—1) Mobilize in, 2) Install, 3) Mobilize out. The average installation time of an typical ESFM is only a matter of hours including unloading, positioning and placement. Normally the only evidence of the installation is the mounting flange ready for the structure to be installed, as nothing in the installation process disturbs the environment. There is little to no disturbance of the site. The grass or ground may be somewhat ruffled by the excavator, truck and trailer, but no soil is disturbed, there is no digging, there is no soil to haul off, so toxic soils are also not an issue. There are no forms to build or iron work to be completed prior to a concrete pour. There is no concrete curing time, therefore weather is a non-issue. There is no need for access for a concrete truck, therefore no heavy-load access roads to require or build. There is no on-site construction of any kind. The ESFMs and add-on components such as Loc-Plates, InterLoc-Plates, ESFM Loc-Cylinder Extenders and ESFM Compression Wedges—that are fabricated off-site—are mobilized in to the site, positioned and driven into the earth by use of a vibratory hammer to provide a permanent (or temporary) foundation. The foundation is immediately ready for the installation of the structure. EarthLoc Steel Foundation Modules are removable and reusuable. Grid applications—such as a crane pad used to support a heavy crane and the weight of the unit/module being lifted by the crane—will employ the EarthLoc Steel Foundation Modular-Grid system. In the grid or array, the ESFMs are interlocked using the unique, self-aligning EarthLoc InterLoc-Plate that employs and InterLoc-Channel that self-aligns to the LocLug that is on the Torsion-Plates of all ESFMs. In this example, when the lift is completed and the crane removed from the site, the ESFMs can be extracted by simply reversing the installation process, and can be transported and used again in the same manner at a new site. The initial cost of fabrication is absorbed with each use, thereby making the use of the EarthLoc system even more cost effective and economical than concrete. Applications for the EarthLoc Steel Foundation Modular-Grid System include but are not limited to grid foundations for any heavy structure or building, crane pads, slab foundation support, levies, refinery pipe racks, metal buildings, metro railway systems, pipelines, conveyors, high mast pole lighting, highway signs, traffic lighting, advertising signs, cell towers, wind turbine towers, power transmission lines, sound walls, retaining walls, security fence, substations, wind turbine towers, and covered parking.